


A Winter's Tale - Зимняя Сказка

by Krystal_Tsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drama & Romance, M/M, POV First Person, Poetic, Poetry, Russian Mythology, i tried and i failed @_@, morozko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Tsuki/pseuds/Krystal_Tsuki
Summary: The Russian Tale of Morozko revisited with Victor and Yuuri as main characters.Yuuri meets Victor/Morozko when is a child and despite cruel legends around the patron of the Winter, Morozko kindly saves him from death, promising they would have meet again in the future. Yuuri fell in love with him and continues to search for him all around that beautiful frozen Land. Once he grew up, he asks to be used as sacrifice for Morozko. Even if the people of his village laugh at him, he's able to finally meet his Lord again. But there's only a way to stay together forever ....If you want to read about the real fairytale, you can find ithere.





	A Winter's Tale - Зимняя Сказка

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language (as you can see ^^") and even if I'm used to write poems and poetry in my own language, writing them in English is a different matter *sigh* ^^". So, sadly, there probably are many mistakes and even the poetic/rhytmic form isn't surely the best and/or correct. I chose this form because I tried to give to the story the rhytme of a fairytale, a lullaby, a legend. ~~But I think I kinda failed lol ^^"~~  
>  This story was written for someone I used to know.

**A WINTER'S TALE**

**Зимняя Сказка**

 

*

 

You weren't a Winter sea,

Nor a Winter sky,

To my children silly eyes

You resembled more a Divine Winter Light.

 

So close and yet so far,

You said your only light

Was nothing more

Than a dying star:

For me, the Polaris one.

 

You didn't know any mercy,

They said,

You didn't know any love.

But still you saved me,

Giving me your vow:

 

_I'll be back every Winter_

_stronger than before_

_One day we'll meet again_

_And you won't leave me anymore._

 

It wasn't a desert

The place where we tangled our lives:

Frozen and white

Your land resembled a mirror of my painful delight.

 

The night was cold,

your language unknown,

And still I listened to each one of your tales

Until the Moon was gone.

 

Without any fear

I let my words flow.

You looked at me with a cold smile:

I fell for your silver, ethereal glow.

 

_Be my Snow King_

_And steal my lost soul:_

_I'll be your devoted Kay,_

_I'll be your North Pole._

 

_I'll keep any splinter_

_In the corner of my eyes._

_I promise to not cry_

_And to wait for your release._

 

_And if one day_

_I will have to die,_

_I ask your mercy,_

_My Morozko sky:_

 

_Accept my prayer,_

_Accept my life._

_Be my last blaze:_

_Be my deadly knife._

 

Into your hands

I left my soul sleep.

Through frozen white sands

Your cruel blizzard still breathes.

 

I searched for you,

In every planet or sky:

My screams in the cold air

Resembled more a far cry.

 

Angel you weren't,

nor a Demon at all.

If i could compare you to something

Maybe it would be a White Rose.

 

Many layers of beauty,

Many layers of pains,

Every time someone touched you

Your frozen thorns broke their veins.

 

But I wanted you more than anything

More than any treasure, more than all.

I didn't care about any pain,

I wanted to give you my blood the most.

 

I remembered your promise,

I recalled your word,

I asked to be your offer

Even if I wasn't worth of my Lord.

 

Chained to the most beautiful tree,

I called your name, asking to be yours.

Waiting in the deep taiga where you used to live,

While people at the village were laughing, calling me fool.

 

But I didn't care about their voices anymore

Because my only thought was to become yours.

So when you came in front of my tears

I begged for your cruel mercy without any fears:

 

_Grant me a last wish_

_King of every Snow:_

_I do not want to be free_

_If I can't have your soul._

 

_Do not offer me any jewels_

_Do not ask me if I'm warm,_

_I do not follow mortal rules_

_My only wish is to be yours._

 

_I have nothing to offer_

_If not myself as a whole._

_Take my soul, my body,_

_You're my God, I'm your fool!_

 

_Grant me a last wish_

_King of my heart:_

_Allow me your eyes to reach:_

_Deluding myself is my art._

 

_I want to be your snow,_

_Or if you prefer your ice,_

_So at very last_

_I can melt into your blue eyes._

 

_Let me be your snowflake,_

_Let me melt in your hands_

_So, just before I die,_

_I could smell your Winter scents._

 

_Allow me to be your snow,_

_So at my very last_

_I'll be honored to die into your cold touch,_

_dreaming to have been loved by you,_

_At least just once._

 

***

 

This is a fairytale

With no classic happy end.

_Once upon a time …_

_… and still it hasn't end._

 

My Morozko silently came

And reached for my hands.

He quickly set me free

and brought me into his Frozen Hell.

 

The white disappeared,

The snow became red:

My blood slowly poured

Into his frosted Land.

 

I felt my body fall

In a long, eternal sleep,

Without any nightmare

because his blue gaze was my last dream.

 

Winter stole my heart

With his arms around my chest:

The last wish was granted

When my blood tainted his blue vest.

 

This is a fairytale

With a different happy end

Because in my own death

I had my hopes back.

 

I have lost my life

But I've found my Love …

_Once upon a time …_

_they lived happily ever after ..._

… even if "lived" isn't the right word anymore.

 

But this is not important

Because the waited time has finally come:

My Snow King made me immortal

Killing me with His Love.

 

Only a far echo now in the taiga still goes:

_Thank you my Snezhny Korol_

_Because my only prayer was fulfilled:_

_… finally I'm eternally yours._

 

_*_

 

 

 

 


End file.
